nexus4fandomcom-20200213-history
Linaro Franco
NOTE I have forked Franco's sources and maintain my sources in sync with his git changes. LINKS :::XDA :::Git :::f.K XDA FEATURES :::4.2.2 :::GCC 4.8.1 :::Per-App Power Modes :::Hotplug Control :::Governor Control :::Voltage Control :::CPU Overclocking // Underclocking :::GPU Underclocking :::Simple GPU Governor :::IO Scheduler :::IO Scheduler Tuning :::Dynamic Scaling :::Suspend Frequency :::FSync :::Haptic Feedback Strength :::Thermal Throttle Threshold :::USB Fast Charge :::Accuracy Filter :::Headphones Volume Boost :::Headset Gain :::TCP Congestion Avoidance Algorithm :::RGB Control :::Gamma Control :::Logger :::Events Logging F.A.Q. :::Q: My phone exploded, HALP! A: I don't answer to problems without a log. The log file is in /proc/last_kmsg. Paste it on pastie.org and link it on your post. Logcats are useless for Kernel purposes, don't bother posting them. :::Q: This kernel works on Y or X rom? A: This is one of the worse questions you can ask on my threads. This is a Nexus, it works on every rom you can possibly imagine. :::Q: OMG BETTARY SUCKZ, IT DEAD IN 45 MINUTAS, HALP! A: As you can imagine I don't build kernels to decrease battery life. All the battery life problems come from your apps, either Facebook, or Maps, or some Location Service being enabled etc etc. Check your damn wakelocks and fix them, the kernel is not responsible for them. :::Q: How do I flash this? A: Reading the OP, theres a reason why I added instructions on it. :::Q: What is a data loss? Did I just had one? A: Data loss is simply having the connection cut for X periods of time, usually few seconds. Grey bars means the device is not connected to Google services for some weird reason, but you'll still have internet connection. :::Q: OP is arrogant, I'm gonna call the Internet Police? A: Deal with it. :::Q: Touch Control doesn't work in rXXX release, you suckas, fix plixe! A: I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a fix, I can tell you I don't have the solution. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you leave now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I ignore you. :::Q: My Wi-Fi is borked, doesn't turn on, haz gray bars, drains battary and killed my parrot. Fix plz." A: This Kernel has stock Wi-Fi drivers, same as stock Kernel. The problem is YOU and YOU alone. Probably installed some wtf Kernel with some wtf Wi-Fi drivers. News flash, fix your derp and stop spamming this thread with nonsense. By the way, gray bars only means you're not connected to Google servers, but your Wi-Fi works just fine. :::Q: Can I switch from your Kernel to Franco's anytime I like? A: Yes, you can do it effortlessly. :::Q: My phone boots normally then the screen goes off and it reboots. A: Known BUG in DMA. Don't let the screen goes off until f.KU color are set. :::Q: My 3g/wifi don't work! HALP! A: You are coming from a Kernel that's using non stock radio drivers? Dirty flash your ROM again or Flash THIS and then Linaro Franco. :::Q: I'm on Franco Milestone/Nighly #xxx - How can I flash your Kernel? A: Clear f.KU app data, then flash my Kernel. :::Q: Can you switch to new PRIMA drivers? A: No, not for now... No notification delay here... try it and report if any notification delay appears. :::Q: Can you add Faux sound driver? A: No, not for now... maybe tomorrow, I don't need it. :::Q: Can I use f.KU (franco.Kernel Updater) with your Kernel? A: Yes, you can. CONTRIBUTE Show franciscofranco some love by buying his Paid App or TPU Case! :::franco.Kernel TPU Case :::franco.Kernel updater CREDITS :::franciscofranco :::stratosk :::anarkia1976 :::faux123 Category:4.8 Toolchains Category:Governor Control Category:Hotplugging Category:Voltage Control Category:CPU Underclocking Category:CPU Overclocking Category:GPU Underclocking Category:IO Scheduler Category:Dynamic Scaling Category:Suspend Frequency Category:FSync Category:Haptic Feedback Strength Category:Thermal Throttle Threshold Category:USB Fast Charge Category:Headphones Volume Boost Category:Headset Gain Category:TCP Congestion Avoidance Algorithm Category:RGB Control Category:Gamma Control Category:Custom Kernel Category:Franco Kernel Category:Linaro Category:Per-App Power Modes Category:Simple GPU Governor